icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crista96/IMistake Part 8
IMistake Part 8 Hi everyone! I'm so sorry. I know I'm late....:S I was so hard to write this part! I don't know why! I didn't have an inspiration...Everyone could happen this. But finally I finish it! It was a long time I know... So this part takes place in a hospital and just Sam and Freddie in it. So read it! :) /at the hospital/ /Freddie is sitting on the hospital corridor. He is looking nervous. A doctor is comming./ Freddie: Excuse me! How is Sam Pucket? Doctor: She is still unconscious. The medical examinations say, she has got a strong concussion. I'd make sure she will stay for some days. Freddie: Can I visit her now? Doctor: However, she still unconscious, I think you can see her. But pay attection! She will become conscious soon. Freddie: Alright. Thank you. /Freddie is going to Sam's ward. Sam is lieing in the bed. She is still wearing her dress. Freddie is sitting down ti a chair. He's just sitting and isn't speaking for a long time./ Freddie: Sam, I hope you hear me. Soooo....Ok, it's so hard...In the night that you saw,...it was just a mistake. Carly was beside oneself. Please believe me! I - I don't know why did she do. Look!...I'm sorry. *he keep break* Sam's P.O.V. It's an awfully weird feeling when I'm unconscious. I can't describe it. I can't move, speak and I can't open my eyes. I'm just lieing. The last thing on wich I remember that I and Freddie quarreled. After I slipped over and I felt a strong pain in my head. I don't know where I am. I heard that someone came in. And I hear a quiet voice starts speak. Freddie: I know this is my fault that you are lieing here now. *he's taking Sam's hand* Sam's P.O.V. I know this voice! He is Freddie. I'm feeling he's taking my hand. An indescribable feeling again. ...He can tell me anything for me. I saw that I saw! He kissed Carly after he flirted with me. Freddie: *jumpy laugh* Now... I'm sure...You think I kissed Carly and I love Carly, so what am I doing here? Sam's P.O.V. Yes, you got it right! I think this exactly. Freddie: But, if I really love Carly, than I didn't bring you to the hospital in my lap right? *smiling* I hope you won't kill me... Sam's P.O.V. Wait! Wait! Stop! What? In his lap? What? Errr....But at least I know where I am. Freddie: I hope you become conscious soon, and we can talk. It's unbelievable...*jumpy laugh* you're still really nice.... I'm sorry that i didn't tell you before, but I regreted that we broke up. Yeah, I know while we were go out we had a lot of argument and everything wasn't clear, but those were the happiest days up till now in my life. Sam's P.O.V. Wow...I don't know what I think! I didn't know what is he feeling. He never told me. And I never told him. We never talked about this... And it isn't his fault that we broke up. Prefer mine. Maybe I could have more normal or kinder or something. I don't know. Prefer I don't tell him this. Freddie: Okay. I told you everything that I wanted. The doctor said you need calmness. So I'm leaving now. *he's standing up* Sam's P.O.V. No! Wait! I wanna say something, but I can't! And he is leaving now....I don't believe it! /Freddie is going out, but he is still watching Sam in the window./ Freddie: *take out his pear phone* Hi Gibby! Did you take Carly home?............Okay. And is she okay?......................I don't care your cat's illness!!!...........No. I'm in the hospital............I'm not sick!......Let meet at the Groovy Smoothie! I'll tell you everything..........See ya later. *he is going away* /Sam is becoming conscious and sitting up. She is looking sleepy. She's looking around./ Sam: Freddie? *rubbing her eyes* I must have dreamt it. ...mission accomplished...:D So do you like it?? I don't know why was it hard to write it!.O.o whatever. Write a comment! Crista ;) Category:Blog posts